This invention relates to an improved copper base alloy containing additions of silicon, tin and chromium. The inventive alloys have reduced crack sensitivity during hot rolling, high mechanical strength, excellent stress corrosion resistance and general corrosion resistance, favorable strength to bend ductility characteristics, good stress relaxation resistance particularly in the stabilized condition and preferably reduced tool wear rates.